The present invention relates generally to acoustic wave devices and, in particular, to underwater signal transducers with supports.
Electronic devices for determining the depth of a body of water and locating fish have long been used. These devices often employ a sonar transducer configured for mounting upon the trolling motor of a boat so that a user may gather sonar information from the point on the boat closest to that being fished. Unfortunately, since this point is the first to contact rocks, stumps and the like, and since sonar transducers are notoriously fragile in their construction, sonar transducers are prone to breakage. Replacing several transducers over the course of a busy season can make fishing an unnecessarily costly pastime.
In light of the problems associated with the known sonar transducers used to determine water depth and to find fish, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a protective cover or shield capable of reducing the likelihood of damage to motor-mounted sonar transducers. The shield surrounds the transducer on at least three sides, leaving the bottom open for the transmission and reception of sonar signals. Thus, after installation of the shield, the transducer is free to operate in its usual manner with no effect upon its acquisition of sonar data.
It is another object of the invention to provide a transducer shield of the type described that may utilize the mounting band of a sonar transducer to hold such in place. This being the case, no special tools are required for installation of the transducer shield. Furthermore, no modification of the trolling motor or sonar transducer is required for use of the shield.
It is another object of the invention to provide a shield that can be configured to protect a wide variety of makes and models of sonar transducers. It is believed that the inventive shield has almost universal application in that transom-mounted transducers may also be carried within the shield.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a transducer shield for the purposes described which is lightweight in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and dependable in use.
Briefly, the transducer shield in accordance with this invention achieves the intended objects by featuring a box-like body for snugly receiving a sonar transducer. The body has a curved, open top for flush positioning against a trolling motor housing and an open bottom through which sonar transmissions from the transducer may pass. The body has a pair of slots adjacent the open top for the passage of a clamping band of a trolling motor housing-encircling hose clamp. The front end portion of the body may be V-shaped like the prow of a boat or gradually curved to shed aquatic weeds and reduce drag.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.